


"Do as I say, not as I do."

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, And So Is Snape's Sarcasm, Blackmail, Bottom Severus Snape, Cheating, Confrontations, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius is a Good Parent but a Terrible Lover, Lucius' Sass Level Is Off The Charts, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Possessive Behavior, Sad Severus Snape, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Coercion, Snape is Draco's godfather, Sub Severus Snape, Time Skips, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucius doesn't like the way Snape's been hanging around Lily. He decides to do something about it. Slytherin Style.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts, to chapter 2 of my [one-sided Snape/Lily fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443340/chapters/53625382) but can also be read as a stand-alone affair.

“You’re letting her make a fool of you, Severus.” Lucius taunted, displaying his smug attitude about as proudly as he sported that ridiculously long, bleach blonde hair.

“And why should that matter to _you_?” Snape countered, barely containing a snarl.

“Because,” Lucius continued, looking down his nose at his fellow Slytherin. “You represent interests far greater than your own.”

Jabbing his finger into the stitched insignia on Snape’s robes, he was hardly being subtle. “Shame upon one brings shame to us all.”

Snape was furious, and he was all the more furious that he didn’t have the perfect comeback on hand for that.

“I do wonder…” Lucius drawled, drawing dangerously close to Snape’s ear. “What the rest of our House would think, if they knew you were so infatuated with your _dear_ little mudblood friend? What do you think, Severus? Fancy finding out?”

Snape gritted his teeth. He did not, and Lucius damn well knew it. Both literally and figuratively, Lucius had him against the wall.

“Well, that all depends on what comes next, doesn’t it?” Snape felt his heart sink as he obediently sank to his knees, coming face to face with the Slytherin prefect’s crotch.

“Oh, please. Don’t look at me like that, Severus. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Slowly, Snape nodded.

“Don’t worry,” Lucius cooed, voice filled with venom. “I’ll let you swallow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Snape’s throat suddenly went dry as he found himself stuck with the task of helping Lucius out of his perfectly pressed trousers, his shaky hands stopping just shy of the glittering silver zipper in front of him. It was such a _small_ action, yet a monumental one all the same. Friends don’t suck each other off.

Then again, a real friend wouldn’t have blackmailed him into this in the first place, so they’d already passed the point of normalcy long ago. Still, Snape had no choice. He’d protect Lily, he’d protect himself, even if it meant…becoming not-quite friends, not-quite lovers with a man like Lucius. He was a terrible friend, but an excellent Slytherin.

“Has all that pining gone and rotten your brain, Severus? You of all people should know, I’m not a very patient man.” Snape grunted at the pressure of Lucius’ hand in his hair, tugging with a grip that could only be called _possessive_. “If you don’t _hurry_ up and get on with it, I dare say, my tongue might just slip…”

Snape swallowed nothing but dry air, dreading the idea that Lucius could raise his voice and have any number of his housemates in here in mere minutes. The shame, the humiliation, not to mention, the rumours…Lily would never talk to him again. Glaring up at the man who’d put him down here, Snape silently vowed. He would _not_ allow that to happen.

“What’s this? Finally got your nerve back, have we? It’s a good look for you, Severus.” Lucius sneered, practically forcing the now prominent bulge in his pants against Severus’ pale cheek. “Do try to make this entertaining for me.”

Snape quickly licked his dry lips, mentally preparing for what was to come. With his mind made up, he gripped the prefect’s thighs with a vicious strength that made even Lucius startle. Carefully, and ever so slowly, Severus undid the length of Lucius’ zipper with nothing but his mouth, earning him a raised eyebrow and a pleasantly surprised “Ah,” in return.

“Experienced, are we, Severus?” The hand in Snape’s hair tightened—as if the very idea that Snape had ever been with another man genuinely bothered him.

“No,” He breathed back, despite the pain. “Just seen a thing or two.” Lucius was lucky. He’d never come to know of the filthy things Muggles thought best to dump out in the woods, of all places. Just as Severus was about to pull on the waistband of the rather expensive looking underwear before him, Lucius suddenly pulled away.

“What’s this? Getting cold feet, are we?” Snape asked, each word dipped in more sarcasm than the last. “Why, that’s so _unlike_ you, Lucius.”

“Silence,” He commanded, and Severus knew better than to disobey.

“Tell me, Severus. Have you ever kissed her?” Although he was baffled as to why he’d be asking that _now_ , of all places, Snape decided to tell the truth.

“Not yet,” He bit back, trying to hide the contempt in his voice. “Though I _am_ working on changing that.”

“Well then, here’s to hoping you don’t succeed, old friend—” And just like that, the many, numerous inches of Lucius Malfoy’s cock was promptly shoved down one Severus Snape’s thoroughly unprepared, though not entirely unwilling throat. He gargled, half-choking in shock, and had he been a lesser man, Lucius felt certain he could have come from that alone.

Snape’s eyes widened involuntarily, tears blurring his vision. It wasn’t knowledge he’d ever wanted to be privy to, but even in the midst of being throat-fucked by his former friend, he couldn’t help but notice that the carpet certainly matched the drapes. The only saving grace in all this, was at least, judging by the surprisingly pleasant, fresh smell of soap—Lucius had made full use of the Prefect’s bathroom recently.

“Don’t just sit there,” Lucius growled. “You have a tongue. Use it.”

Oh, right. Snape had almost forgotten. He _was_ still in the middle of being blackmailed, after all. Severus squeezed his eyes shut, no longer caring about the tears that might be forced out of them. Silently, he willed his mouth to salivate—anything to make this daunting task that little bit easier. Just like how one might find themselves salivating and slobbering over a lollipop, Severus did his best to replicate the effect on his dick of a former friend. He wasn’t sure how well it was working, opting for silence as he gently bobbed his head up and down, trying not to think too hard about the mouthful of Slytherin cock invading his mouth, sliding in and out of his throat—that when the moans came from above, sounding distinctly like Lucius and yet also like nothing at all, Snape could only feel one thing. A huge, unending sense of relief.

Well, perhaps a _little_ surge of arousal, too, but that didn’t bear thinking about.

Snape grunted, for Lucius’ hand had found its way back into his hair again, only this time, it was pulling. “Watch the _teeth_ ,” Lucius hissed, as if that wasn’t a tall order given just how much of his sizable cock was currently stuffed inside of him. “You…You’re not…half-bad at this, after all…”

He choked on his own words not a moment later, breath hitching as Snape pulled away, finally finding his way to the head of Lucius’ flushed cock. How could he be so good at this if he’d truly never done it before? It was witchcraft, to be sure.

“Do they teach cock-sucking class in Muggle schools, Severus? Or are you just a born _natural_?” Lucius smirked. He was proud of that one. Not that poor Severus would have a chance to respond, anyway, given how seriously he was taking all this. He truly would do anything to protect the filthy little mudblood, even if it meant throwing away every last bit of his pride. By all means, it should have disgusted him. But somehow, it just made him want to possess the man all the more.

In a small, garbled voice, his face a flushed and tear-stained mess, Severus tried to ask—“Are you…g-going to come…?”

And that was it. His submission, mixed with that little hint of fear. That was enough to make Lucius Malfoy hit his limit.

With one last wild thrust of his hips and a farewell tug at his hair, Lucius finally came with a loud, heavy sigh.

\- -

“Lucius? Is that you? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Well, well. There was the owner of a voice he’d be quite happy to never hear again. “Oh? And why, pray tell, would you be looking for _me_ , Evans?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to find Severus, actually…and I’ve been told he was last seen with _you_. So? Where is he?” Lily crossed her arms, trying not to let her nerves show.

“If you’ve any business with him, I suggest it wait. Unlike you, he’s busy. While I’m at it, I would actually suggest you not come back at all. Severus knows better than to associate with people like _you_.” Lucius smiled, seeing her wince. It’s what she deserved.

“Severus isn’t—!” Lily almost yelled, before reminding herself of where she was. “He’s not like that!” She protested, hands trembling at her sides. “He’s not like you!”

“Oh?” Lucius cocked his head to the side, thoroughly unimpressed by her theatrics. “Then I’m afraid, my dear…” Lucius took one step forward, and she took one step back. “That you don’t know him nearly as well as you thought you did.”

He had to bite back a laugh as Lucius watched her face redden before she stormed off in a huff—If that was enough to put her off, then she really didn’t care for him at all.

Luckily for Severus though, he already had someone who did.

And Lucius wasn’t planning on going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps it was nothing more than a trick of the light, but Severus always thought that Lucius looked his most ethereal when he was sleeping beside him, given the breath-taking way the rays of the sun shone down on his beautiful face.

Whenever the morning came, it always arrived with a twinge of regret.

When Lucius awoke, he’d soon leave here. Severus would be alone, again, just like he always was—and Lucius would be right at home, back in the arms of his loving wife. Appearances were everything in their world, he knew that, but that fact didn’t make it hurt any less, even though it should have.

Silently, Snape reached out for a lock of light, almost platinum blonde hair, so effortlessly perfect, and so very much unlike his own. Lucius had aged with all the grace and beauty of a swan, while he seemed to be forever stuck in his awkward, ugly duckling phase. Most days, Severus had no idea what the heir to the Malfoy estate saw in him, and in others, he learned not to question it.

“Lucius…” Snape mumbled, absent-mindedly bringing a lock of hair to his lips. He watched Lucius as he began to stir lightly in his sleep, trying not to think of all the things he’d like to do to him if only he didn’t have those pesky _rules_ to abide by. In truth, Severus would have loved to leave his pale, flawless skin littered with bright red marks, and maybe even some bruises, too...

But Lucius would never allow it. “Who are you to start giving me orders? You should be lucky I even touch you in the first place.” He could hear it now.

“Severus…” Snape nearly jumped out of his skin, hand frozen in his hair. Lucius’ piercing eyes were on him now, and they were anything but happy. “How long are you going to just sit there, watching? This is why nobody likes you—If you don’t want me to leave, then say so! If I won’t give you what you want, then force me! You _are_ a Slytherin, you know. It’s high time you started acting like it.”

Snape swallowed, despite the fact his throat was perfectly dry. If he was free to act however he pleased, then there was just one thing he wanted to know.

“Why me?”

Lucius blinked, surprised by the sincerity in his voice. “Why, what?”

“Why me, Lucius?” He repeated, as if asking the same question twice would somehow grant him the answer.

Lucius tensed, visibly shifting as he sat up. He wanted to stall for time, but didn’t know how. Funny, really, given how much sneaking around they’d been doing lately. Lucius sighed, for once feeling more cornered than comfortable while in the presence of his closest friend. He refused to acknowledge the man as anything else.

“Frankly, I don’t know why you’d want to know such a _silly_ thing, Severus.” Lucius began, but he could soon tell by the dark, glowering look in Snape’s eyes that wasn’t going to be enough. Not this time. “But, if you truly want to know…”

Snape leaned forward, and Lucius cleared his throat.

“I—” Lucius’ voice suddenly cracked, as though he were about to confess to having murdered Narcissa and kept her body hidden beneath the stones of the Malfoy estate. Snape chided himself. Wishful thinking, on his part, perhaps.

“I suppose it was just because I could. You were always there, following after me. You were always happy to take orders. I suppose some part of me just wanted to ruin that. But, when I saw you with…well, you know. They do say jealousy can drive a man to madness, don’t they, Severus?”

Although Lucius hadn’t outright said it, for he’d have killed him if he had, Snape knew damn well what he was getting at.

“Had I not happened upon the two of you together, seen that sickly sweet smile on your face, so unlike you, so unlike anything you’d ever shown me…I doubt I ever would have thought to put my hands on you at all. That’s it.”

Lucius finished, his conscience unfortunately not feeling any lighter for it.

As if to match the melancholy of the two people inside, a keen chill had descended upon the room—and in the sombre moments that followed, there was nothing but a fraught silence to fill the air.

“Well,” Snape started, always the first to break the tension. “I suppose that answers that then, doesn’t it?”

In a strange way, while knowing the truth _was_ freeing—There was still a part of Severus that wished he had never asked at all.

“Yes,” Lucius replied dryly. “I suppose it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want these two assholes to love each other. Why do they have to make it so fucking hard? If you want to be updated whenever I get a Lucius/Snape brain worm and have to write it out, feel free to subscribe. It's happening more often than I'd like.


	4. vignettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of awkward conversations over the years.

“If I said I loved you, would you laugh at me?”

“Of course not,” Lucius lied. “I would never laugh at such a dear friend.”

“Right,” Snape mumbled. “Of course…Of course not. Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Lucius assured, running an idle hand through his fellow Slytherin’s long, dark hair. The way the blackened strands framed his pale face made him seem much older than he actually was, something Lucius often appreciated when he found himself taking the boy into his bed at night.

“Now, would you like to stay for tea?”

* * *

“You say her name in your sleep sometimes, you know.”

“…Do I?” Snape swallowed nervously. When Lucius was involved, he’d rather they steer clear of this topic altogether.

“Yes,” Lucius drew closer, and Snape’s breath hitched as he watched Lucius withdraw the wand from his sleeve, running it slowly up the line of his neck. “You do. It makes me want to kill you. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

“You won’t have anyone else to cover for you should I die,” Snape said flatly.

Carefully, Lucius inched his wand back down Snape’s neck before putting it away entirely. He felt oddly satisfied at the beads of sweat now making their way down his friend’s pale neck—If there was one thing that could always get Lucius Malfoy going, it was fear.

“Fair enough,” He sighed, conceding.

“Now…” Lucius welcomed himself back into dear friend’s personal space, smirking at the satisfied sigh that left Severus’ lips as he nudged his legs apart with his thigh, the proof of Snape’s excitement now straining against his pants.

“Your place, or mine?”

* * *

“Have you eaten today?”

Snape weakly shook his head, and Lucius sighed. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

A mild anger stirred in his gut at hearing that, but Severus didn’t have the energy to act on it. All he wanted to do was disappear.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Snape asked, holding back a sob. “She’s gone, and I’m still here.”

“Simply do what you’ve always done, whether she’s been there or not—”

Severus forced himself to look up, the heat from Lucius’ clasped hands soon warming his own. The sincerity shining in his eyes was unmistakable. “Live.”

“But I—I loved her, Lucius. By God, I’m still _in_ love with her.”

“I know,” Lucius murmured softly. Never, did he think he’d live to see the man in front of him cry. To shed tears, over not only a _woman_ , but one of lesser birth, at that. He felt disgust, pity, and genuine concern all in equal measure. “Oh, _Severus_ …My poor, stupid, sweet little Severus…”

Lucius reached out to cup his face, wiping those shameful tears away. “Let’s get you something to eat, shall we?”

Slowly, Snape nodded. It wasn’t much, Lucius thought. But it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last vignette was really hard to write...Although it _is_ funny to think about Lucius trying to throw food together in Snape's kitchen and having absolutely _no_ idea what he's doing without a wife, a chef or a house elf around to help him prepare it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was born, Lucius had developed something of a soft spot for his only son.

“Good God, Lucius—Are you…Are you _crying…_?” Snape finally spluttered out, not quite believing his tired eyes.

“No!” Snape cocked his head in disbelief as Lucius continued to dab at his eyes with an embroidered silk handkerchief that was probably worth more than the entirety of his annual pay at Hogwarts. “It’s just…Draco.” He answered quietly.

“Your son?” Snape offered, and Lucius nodded. “Right. How _has_ fatherhood been treating you? You don’t speak much of it.” Nor much of anything pertaining to your home life now that you’re happily married, Snape thought with barely contained bitterness, but held his tongue.

“Well that’s just the thing, Severus,” Lucius breathed. “Now that I’ve finally fathered an heir to call my own, all I can do is think of ways to best protect him.” Lucius gripped the flashy, silver head of his cane a little tighter. After a long, thoughtful moment, came words that Snape never thought he would hear out of Lucius Malfoy’s proud, pretty mouth. “I can’t do this on my own.”

“Well, that’s what Narcissa is for, isn’t it—”

“That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it.” Lucius glowered at him from across the room, and suddenly Severus felt rather unwelcome, despite being in his own home. “Don’t make me repeat myself. I can’t do this without _you_.”

“You’re asking me to be the boy’s Godfather, then?” Snape asked, voice filled with about as much disbelief as he’d displayed earlier. First came the crying, then the subsequent swallowing of his pride—what was Lucius Malfoy going to do next? Start up a tap-dance routine? Profess his sudden love for Muggles?

“Yes,” Lucius answered shortly. “Why, you’re so _bright_ , Severus—I can certainly see now why Dumbledore keeps you so close. Where _would_ we be without your stunning intellect?”

Snape couldn’t help but laugh at that, an ugly, all too guttural sound. And despite the signature brand of Malfoy stoicism Lucius had grown accustomed to displaying over the years, he couldn’t seem to control the way his cheeks were gradually growing hotter. His friend—socially, his _inferior_ —was here, openly _laughing_ at him, and yet strangely enough, Lucius didn’t feel mad.

Only a moment later, he decided to join him, a dry chuckle forcing its way out of his throat. “I must say, a smile doesn’t much suit you, Severus.”

“Nor do tears much suit you, Lucius.” Severus sighed, every possible reason he’d thought of to refuse soon escaping him. When it came to matters of the heart, he always had been and always would be hopeless. In fact, it was half the reason he suspected Lucius had even asked. No doubt, the other half was thanks to his own capabilities. Silently, Snape cursed his own competence.

Feeling like the world’s biggest sucker for having won the complete and utter trust of one Lucius Malfoy, Snape threw his hands up in defeat. “Have it your way, Lucius. When the time comes, I’ll do what I can for the boy.”

Instantly, Lucius’ face lit up, as though he’d just seen someone spit in the face of a mudblood he despised. More than the barely audible “Thank you,” he’d just uttered, Snape found himself most taken aback by how genuinely _grateful_ he sounded. Sure, he had heard that fatherhood could change a man, but this was his first time seeing it in action.

Silently, Snape vowed.

That one day, when Draco was grown—he would thank him, for helping his father become a better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to use _so_ many italics when I write for these two and it is killing both me and my keyboard softly.


End file.
